Today, many entities utilize computing products provided by others. These entities/customers may purchase hardware and/or software systems from a vendor depending on the needs of the customer. Sometimes a vendor may tailor make a system for a customer based on the customer's needs. However, tailor making different systems for different customers may be time consuming and/or burdensome to the vendor. Other times the system may be created to utilize and/or leverage existing hardware and/or components of the customer, such as a structured query language database. However, a customer's existing hardware and/or components may not be compatible with the system, may not provide appropriate functionality, and/or may not provide an overall optimized system. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.